


Shimmer

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @ironbullsmissingeye sent me my very first prompt! Its a shortie!





	Shimmer

“We’re at a lake?” Maxiana said as she walked out to the edge of the jetty.

“We are. I grew up not far from here. I used to come here when I was a kid. I loved my sisters and brother but some times I needed a moment of peace and I would come here. They always found me though,” Cullen smirked as he joined her, his arms grabbing around her waist pulling her in tightly.

This was what she wanted. More than anything. To be here with him in this moment and every moment that would follow them for the rest of their lives. Feeling loved and safe in his arms, she knew that he was her home. 

Turning around to face him, she kissed him lightly before confessing, “I want this, to spend my life with you just like this.”

Lips were hard against hers but he moved slow while a moan filled her mouth. When they parted, his eyes locked with hers, the shimmer of the lake reflecting on them as he whispered, “I will never leave your side. I promise.”


End file.
